


Dorm fun

by Lyli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyli/pseuds/Lyli
Summary: Donghyuck has a great idea which involves Jeno stripping in the middle of the dorm living room while the others are away.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Dorm fun

“Strip for me, blondie.”

Jeno arched an eyebrow at the nickname but did not seem to dislike the way it sounded, his face immediately forming a smirk.

“You want a private show, big boy?”

He wanted to follow Donghyuck and get in character but he giggled at his own words instead. Donghyuck leant back and stomped his foot impatiently, ordering Jeno not to waste any time.

“Come on…”

“Wait a second.” Jeno took out his phone and played some cliché club music playlist on it, making the both of them laugh out loud.

And then it began. Donghyuck gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat in anticipation and suddenly, he regretted suggesting such a dumb and crazy idea in the first place. The first few seconds were enough to make him lose ground.

There, in the middle of the dorm’s shared space, Jeno took off his cardigan in one smooth motion. It was nothing particularly sexy nor even suggestive, just an excuse to throw his arms in the air and move to the music. Then slowly, he brought his hands back down to his chest, caressing it through the fabric of his shirt. Feeling himself up, he was making some little noises with the right facial expressions. He was looking positively debauched and even though it was obviously just an act, it did not take long before Donghyuck was palming himself through his jeans.

Jeno proceeded to unbutton his shirt, one button after another, painfully slowly and careful not to reveal any skin before they all came off. He pulled the shirt down his muscular arms, letting it hang at the corner of his elbows before letting it fall down by itself.

“Oh my fucking God.” Donghyuck mouthed when he began swaying his hips to the music once again.

The next step was the socks and, although he was not the most flexible boy, he tried his throw his legs high up to pull each of his socks off, revealing his slim ankles in the process. Donghyuck knew Jeno and his body well for how long they had known each other, yet he was still mesmerized at how every single part of his body seemed like a perfected creation on its own.

Now barefoot, Jeno danced around the living room, forgetting about the striptease for a bit. He spun around three times, covering the entire room and caressing Donghyuck’s face along the way, his muscles flexing with every move. Donghyuck just had to resist the urge to praise him each second.

Then he stilled and waited for a few seconds, thinking about what to do next. He unbuckled his jeans and slid his hands to his sides taking the hem of his pants between his fingers and sliding them down in the process. He bent over and lifted his butt, flexing his knees so they came off rather easily despite being quite tight.

“Are you for real right now?” Donghyuck grumbled. His pants were unbuckled as well and he was touching himself through his underwear. “That wasn’t sexy at all.” He added, contradicting his actions.

Jeno stuck his tongue out, his pants still hanging on his ankles. He carefully removed one foot from the leg and raised the other one, swiftly throwing his pants in Donghyuck’s face with one ample and quite graceful movement.

“Hey!”

Donghyuck threw the pants onto the couch trying to sound angry and offended, but he couldn’t help but laugh along in the end, seeing how the older’s foot was still menacingly pointing towards him.

Jeno went back to dancing along to the music, more sensually this time considering a slower song was now playing. He swayed his hips and showed off his body at every nice angle. His wide shoulders and solid hips contrasted with his slim waist in the most delicious way. And he put effort in showing it off, undulating.

Donghyuck almost forgot that there was one piece of clothing left on Jeno until the latter turned his back to him and nudged his thumbs in his waistband, pulling his boxers down but not really, teasing him each time he was moving his hips and sinking down closer to the ground.

“Holy shit.”

“Like what you see?”

“…Very much, blondie.”

The impersonal nickname made it seem less real. Almost as if Donghyuck had gone to some strip club and took some random pricy whore with a fancy stage name to a private room. Except that it was Jeno and that he was one of his closest friends. Donghyuck considered himself lucky.

Eventually Jeno stopped torturing him with his luscious moves and pulled his underwear down, revealing his pert yet plump ass that Donghyuck felt now familiar with. He finally turned back to face him, showing his pink and still soft cock only demanding attention.

He swayed his hips as he made his way back to Donghyuck, underwear in hand, shoving it right in his face as soon as he was in reach. Donghyuck could protest but he didn’t, he somehow felt blessed that Jeno would even think of doing that. After the glory he had just witnessed, he assumed that he could let the other do whatever he wanted, if for once being in control and making a mess out of him was what turned him on.

“You’re a fucking perv.” Jeno scoffed.

Donghyuck choked out a laugh in response, muffled in the fabric of his boxers that Jeno kept rubbing on his entire face.

The older climbed on his lap and grinded his hips on his painful erection still waiting to be feed from his underwear. As kind as he was, Jeno promptly dug his hand in and pulled his cock out, his fingers slowly caressing the member up and down. Donghyuck could not suppress a moan, still breathing in the fabric of Jeno’s intimacy. He really did not mind any of this. But he still pushed the cloth aside so he could see the gorgeous body straddling his lap.

Jeno finally broke out of character and addressed him his signature eyesmile as he did so, which made Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat but also turned his mind back into its usual setting where he just wanted full control back.

He grabbed the older’s hips and pulled them closer to him before grasping his butt and kneading it enthusiastically as he left butterfly kisses on his neck.

“Pervert!” Jeno chanted again, sounding happy as he did so.

“Yeah I am. I’m a pervert.” Donghyuck muttered against his skin.

It is then, when they still had not come down from their high, when they’re about to take it to another level, that they realise they were both completely out of their mind for daring to act out in the living room. The sound of the lockpad is heard, and then, the door of the main entrance of the dorm opening.

Donghyuck was quick to react. He grabbed the sheet that was draped over the sofa and wrapped it over him and Jeno in one go, covering both of their bodies. Jeno then sank to the side and like that, it looked like they were just both innocently cuddling under a blanket. Quite unusual for them, but probably less of a shock that what the others were about to witness, had he been one second too slow.

Jeno, properly naked onto his lap, humping against his crotch, Donghyuck ravishing his neck with kisses and his butt with his hands.

No way they would ever get away with something like that.

Donghyuck felt hot all over and his body was shaking from the adrenaline rush. The mix of arousal and fright had run to his head, making it spin around and blur his vision around the edge until all he could see was Renjun, Jaemin and their manager entering the living room one by one.

Jeno was shaking against him so violently that it was obvious under the sheet. However his face was perfectly still, stuck in an expression of raw terror that Donghyuck preferred to ignore for the sake of faking a smile and making the gears of his brain turn quick to find a coherent explanation.

“Uh…Hi guys! Hi hyung! You’re back early!”

Renjun was not replying, just staring at the scene unfolding before his eyes. The other two gave their greetings.

“What is going on in here, exactly?” their manager asked, a rightful interrogating tone tinting his voice as he picked up Jeno’s shirt left on the floor but leaving the socks there. Thankfully, both the boxers and pants were wrapped under the blanket along with them (but the cardigan was nowhere to be seen).

“What, that?”

The manager nodded. Jaemin’s face was completely unreadable and Renjun looked just as terrified as Jeno for some reason.

The older was frozen and useless but still managed to lay his hand over his erection and play with the tip with his thumb and index finger. And although he could not see he it, he knew that he was touching himself too.

His brain would go out of order soon as more blood ran south so Donghyuck had to blurt out the best lie he had come up with in a matter of exactly 15 seconds.

“So like there was some big disgusting insect from some unknown planet crawling on Jeno’s shirt and I freaked out and he did too so he took off his shirt but then the _thing_ fell onto his feet so he took them off too, in disgust.”

Donghyuck was out of breath. The manager nodded again. For some reason he seemed convinced by his totally believable and legit explanation.

Renjun, not so much. He had not blinked in the past three minutes and Donghyuck was wondering if he was about to set a new record.

“And now we’re cuddling, trying to recover from this traumatising event.” He added, rubbing his cheek against Jeno in a way he hoped would convey his usual bubbly vibe. Although his mind was about rubbing something else at the moment.

“What are you guys, ten-year-old little girls?”

“Hyung… it was really disgusting.” Jeno finally stepped in, adding legitimacy to Donghyuck’s story. His innocent pouty voice made the younger want to expose that nympho right there and then.

“And where is it supposed to be now?”

“What is supposed to be?” Donghyuck dumbly replied. He mentally cursed Jeno who was the cause of his current confusion.

“The insect?” the manager approached them in distrust and he almost yelled at him to step back.

“IT IS. Gone. Now. It’s gone! I mean it’s gone in the hallway. There. I don’t know.” He gritted finally gathering the strength to grab Jeno’s wrist and still him for a second.

“I’m going to give it a look. If the maknaes find this out, they’re going to cry.”

“Oh yeah you should do that, hyung.” Donghyuck replied sounding almost too relieved.

The manager left the living room, heading to the rooms.

Renjun stood there and mouthed some words, unable to properly speak. Jaemin snorted and forced a smile. Oh, they knew. They left for their respective rooms as well after sparing one last glance at the boys on the couch.

Donghyuck snuggled closer to Jeno. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned his face him with a stern and reprimanding look.

“That went well…?” Jeno declared in an attempt to soothe the angered vocalist. His hand started moving up and down his cock again, freed from Donghyuck’s weak grab.

“Well? Well?? Are you talking about that part where I’m trying to not get us caught and you’re touching my dick under a blanket? Fucking well. Then I’m the pervert? I- ah...”

“This must have been torture...” the older said, actual concern tainting his voice. The audacity. He pouted.

“I’ve been fine though. Leave it alone, I’ll take care of it.” Donghyuck sighed in his ear.

“You’re practically pleading me to do it at this point.” Jeno chuckled, not stopping the movement of his slender fingers around his shaft.

“No... ah fuck...” he whined. Alright, he gave in.

He let his head fall down on the older's shoulder and breathed against his neck, kissing it every now and then and resisting the need to leave a mark of some sort. Their little secret was still safe from most people.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be part of a much much longer nohyuck thing i had in mind but i don't think i'll ever have the energy to finish


End file.
